


Winter Solstice

by LeahLikesFiction



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dance, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Winter Solstice, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahLikesFiction/pseuds/LeahLikesFiction
Summary: Taran finds himself in a mess as he tries and fails to help Eilonwy prepare for the evening's feast.With nothing else to offer her, he gives the princess the only thing he can think of; a magical night.
Relationships: Eilonwy/Taran of Caer Dallben
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, what happened is, I drank a lil' too much and wanted a Christmas story for my two favorite kids. It's cute, silly, and probably doesn't hold up in canon, but I love it.

“Oh, Taran, stop it!” Eilonwy’s voice rose above Taran’s own exclamations as they stood nearly eye-to-eye in a stubborn face off in the scullery. Both were covered in flour and Taran’s dark hair was dripping water droplets from the wet rag that had just recently slapped across his flushed face.  
“Ow…” He muttered as he rubbed his stinging cheek. “Whatever did you do that for?” He whined.  
Though their arguing resounded through the cottage, the winter wind drowned out their voices from the outside, giving Caer Dallben a pleasant sense of calm. That is, until you stepped into the scullery.  
“You've done it all wrong and ruined it.” The princess stared forlornly at the goopy pile of dough resting on the wooden tabletop. “Now what shall we do?”  
“Well, can’t we just try it again?” The boy wondered, pushing his dripping hair back from his forehead.  
“We've used the last of the dried berries, you bore! Without them it’s just plain old bread.” Eilonwy crushed the hem of her dress between her clenched fists. and Taran cound't help but wonder if it was to keep herself from hitting him in the head again.  
“I’m sure Dallben will like it regardless, Eilonwy.” He offered halfheartedly knowing she would not accept his attempt to make things better.  
“But it’s the Winter Solstice--it’s supposed to be wonderful and magical and oh! just all around lovely. Coll told us so and plain bread is not lovely.”  
“Hhm, I s’pose not. I do wish you well.” He turned to leave only to be greeted with a wooden spoon flung at the back of his head.  
“This is your fault!” She shrieked. “I told you it was too much but you didn’t listen. If you think you’re going to leave me here to fix it alone, well, you are sorely mistaken, Taran of Caer Dallben.”  
With a sigh Taran shuffled back, boots dragging over the old floorboards. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, once more brushing it from his face. “What would you have me do?”  
He sighed again and sat down as Eilonwy glowered down at him, arms crossed over her chest. Despite the less than pleasant circumstances, Taran couldn’t help but notice how enchanting she looked when she was angry, especially with the glow of the fireplace warming her skin. Her blue eyes glittered like sunlight reflecting off the sea and her high cheekbones flamed pink while her lips pouted in, what he thought, was a rather alluring way. He bit his own lip as he thought about tasting her’s. What would she do if I reached for her this moment? He wondered.  
“Taran are you even listening to me?” She stared at him, waving a hand in front of his face..  
“Y-yes! Sorry, I am.” He paused. “Um, what is it that you said?”  
“Oh never mind, just get out!” She shouted at him as she readied the damp rag for another round.  
“Eilonwly, please let me help, I am sorry.”  
“Go away, Taran! I'll fix it myself!”  
Lest he take another soppy beating to the head, he scurried from the scullery and into the winter chill. He glanced back at the heavy door, now shut solidly behind him, and almost returned to the raging royalty; however, she was very angry, and his wet hair had already begun to freeze so he marched off across the frozen ground to go be with the only one who seemed to listen to him; Henwen, the Oracular Pig.

Evening rolled in like a heavy velvet and Taren still felt terribly guilty about ruining Eilonwy’s bread and then leaving her to try to fix it. He really did only want to help but she got him so flustered when she leaned in close to him that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Still, he wanted to make it up to her; only, he was not sure how to do that. What could he offer a princess? Well, that’s a loaded question, he thought ruefully. Ignoring the implications of the question, he looked about his chambers for some inspiration.  
If it were summer he’d bring her flowers or an apple from her favorite tree, but alas, winter has settled in and nature offers him no easy solution.  
He frowned at his barren little room; a few shirts litter the floor and some rather sad looking handmade weapons and drawings take up the rest of the space. “Nothing here.” He murmured.  
He spent the remainder of the time before dinner trying to find something for Eilonwy but in the end he walked into the main cabin with empty hands, heavy shoulders, and an even heavier heart. He did remember to put on the deep green tunic that Coll gave him earlier in the day.  
“Tonight is a special evening!” The old warrior had beamed. “You might as well dress for the occasion.” For his part, Taran thought the fabric was quite itchy but he wanted to please Coll and so he did his best to ignore the itching across his back as he settled into his place at the table, next to Gurgi. He also ignored the hair that floated around him from the shedding creature.  
The food was laid out before the men (and beast) in a beautiful arrangement that left Taran feeling uneasy. If Eilonwy had put so much effort into the place settings then he knew she must still be very angry about the bread. He smacked his forehead with his palm then rested his head in his hand. He felt trapped; an animal in a cage.  
“Everything all right, Taran?” Dallben glanced at him with a curious gleam in his old eyes.  
“Yes, Dallben.” He looked down at the table. “I am only tired.”  
“Indeed.” Coll mumbled, his mouth twitched in an almost-smile. Even Gurgi seemed to hold back a chuckle.  
Taran ignored their taunting and continued with his fixation of picking at the splinters in the table. He counted the holes and cracks in each board.  
“Well, I’ll be…” Coll trailed off as he gazed at the entryway. “Princess, you do continue to surprise.”  
Taran tore his gaze from the table and toward the direction of Coll's focus. His jaw went slack as he gawked at the form of the princess Eilonwy, now adorned in a vibrant red tunic that she’d done her best to transform into a gown of sorts; her worn leggings kissed the tops of her knees as they stuck out from under the crimson hem of her makeshift dress. Taran was sure that until that moment he’d never seen anything more breathtaking. The men and beast (save old Dallben, who was far too old for such traditions) stumbled to their feet as she took her place at the table.  
“Eilonwy, welcome at last.” Dallben spoke, calm and serene. “The food looks truly delicious; you've outdone yourself, dear girl.”  
She smiled at him in thanks, dipping her head in a gentle bow. She should bow to no one, Taran couldn't help but think then quickly glanced at the old sage for fear he’d somehow read his thoughts.  
As they took their seats again Eilonwy pulled the coverings off each dish, the final being a rather rough looking loaf of bread. Taran winced as though he’d been slapped. He looked away from the mess he helped create, hoping it would pass unnoticed and so should his blunder.  
Dinner moved with the elegance of a dance as Gurgi, Eilonwy, Coll, and Dallben, babbled carelessly and happily about things that wouldn’t matter tomorrow. Taran, for his part, was quiet and thoughtful. He tried desperately to keep his eyes from being anchored to Eilonwy but he failed miserably the longer dinner wore on.  
How had she transformed herself with such simplicity? Taran wondered as he watched the conversation float by. The red color on her was lovely to be sure but she had done something to her hair as well. It draped across her head like a fiery rope, tendrils of gold dancing around her face and ears; brushing against her neck. How had he not noticed her ears until now? Was this some kind of ancient magic of her bloodline or was he being a fool once more? Maybe, the thought crept in without warning, could it be he was simply a young man looking at a young woman, and it was as simple as that? He shook his head. These are not the thoughts an Assistant Pig Keeper should be having for a Princess.  
“Eilonwy, this bread!” Coll exclaimed, interrupting Taran’s thoughts.. “How ever did you make it?”  
“Yes, do tell.” Dallben murmured around the piece in his mouth. “It is delicious.”  
“Oh,” Eilonwy started. “I--that is--Taran and I tried to bake a sweet bread with berries.” She glanced at Taran before continuing. “We measured wrongly, but I thought to use the dried flowers I had to add a sweetness to it. I’m happy you like it!”  
“Oh, glorious sweet munchings and crunchings!” Gurgi rejoiced. “Smart and wonderful princess.”  
With the bread a success, both Taran and Eilonwy felt their shoulders relax, unbeknownst to either of them.  
After dinner, they gathered ‘round the roaring fireplace as Dallben and Coll told stories of yonder years. Dallben spoke of the majesty of the forest while Coll lamented of a great battle that left a valley in ruins. As Coll’s soft words filled the air the smoke from the fire twisted and writhed into the shape of a warrior on a mighty steed, then a burning tree, a man holding the helmet of his fallen brother. As Coll spoke, the smoke shaped into the form of a man at his garden, growing a world of his own. Taran, Eilonwy, and Gurgi sat enraptured by the tale.  
They were quiet when the tale ended, the five of them watching the flames lick the stone hearth. The soft tingle of music drifted through the air. Taran looked over at the old enchanter and though he gazed abscently at the fire, Taran knew he was the one composing the quiet, melodic tune.  
Gurgi leapt up, offering his hairy palm to Eilonwy. “Dearest princes will dance with old Gurgi?” The creature asked.  
For her part, Eilonwy grinned and rose to her feet. She and her furry dance partner spun across the room in a flourish of waves and dips; Coll joined after a while and even old Dallben stole a dance with the princess, the two of them smiling at each other as the rhythm faded. Before Taran realized it, the music ended and the small party soon began to disperse. Dallben murmured something about “important matters” and Coll something about “checking on the animals one last time.”  
The three remaining companions bid the men farewell then looked at one another. Neither spoke but raised their eyebrows in question. Taran gazed at Eilonwy without reserve, enraptured by her glowing form outlined in the flames burning in the hearth behind her.  
Gurgi glanced back and forth between the two and decided to scurry away.  
“Gurgi is sleepy, yes, much dreaming and mind weavings for him. Goodnight, friends.” With that, the creature bounded out the door into the night. A cold gust of winter air tugged at their clothes, sending shivers down Taran’s spine; that is, at least, what he told himself as he stood alone with the princess.  
“Well?” Her voice pulled him from his wandering musings.  
“Sorry, what?” He looked at her, as guilty as a thief caught stealing.  
“Don’t you have something to say?” Her foot tapped threateningly on the floor.  
“I--um. You look lovely.” He swallowed, fully knowing that he somehow gave the wrong answer as her mouth dipped into a frown.  
“I meant something to say about the bread!” She stormed toward him, only to hit her shoulder off of his as she opened the door to walk outside. She left the door wide open, filling the room with what Taran knew was an intentional cold. Against his better judgement he ran after her, the icy air biting his skin as he hurried to follow her footsteps.

  
The wind howled softly and the snow wafted down in swirls as he called out her name. He could see her just ahead but she was either pretending she couldn’t hear him or the wind pulled his voice away from her ears. He supposed either choice was likely.  
She opened the door to the scullery, struggling to pull it against the wind. It nearly shut all on its own as she quickly went inside. Taran hurried to open the door and enter himself; it slammed behind him causing Eilonwy to whirl around, her fiery gold hair whipping around her.  
“Taran.” She gasped, eyes wide from being startled. “You followed me.”  
“Of course I did!” He was feeling incredibly irritable after trekking through the snow and he also realized he hadn’t actually eaten during dinner and was rather hungry; any desire for tact was forgotten as he tramped over to the princess, snow sloshing off his icy boots. He was about to give her a piece of his mind when he noticed the garlands of evergreen strung around the room and the colored ribbons of scrap cloth that were tied in bows. Pieces of shiny trinkets dangled at the end of the ribbons and the light from the fire’s reflection on them cast little lights about the room. It was magical.  
“You did all this?” He continued to gaze around in amazement at the cottage's transformation. As the little lights danced around the rafters and walls he felt the frustration of the day melt away under the warm light.  
“I did.” She answered, looking at her feet. “Coll told me how special this day is and I wanted it to feel special. So, I brightened things up. I had hoped it would cheer me a bit.”  
“Did it not?” He turned to look at her, his eyes bright with concern. He desperately wished her to say that it had cheered her but he felt it was not so.  
“Not quite, no.” She glanced at him then picked at the hem of her makeshift dress.  
“Eilonwy, I--” He stepped up to her and on impulse he took her hand in his. “I am sorry. For this whole day. I've made a mess of things again, I know, but--that is--I think you did a wonderful job. With the bread, the dinner, everything! I only wish I’d been more helpful.”  
The princess was quiet for a moment then said, “I suppose I didn’t quite give you the chance to help, did I?” She smiled sadly, her trademark apology he'd grown to love. “Why then?”  
“Why what?” He furrowed his brows. He tried to read her eyes but still could not understand what it was she was asking of him.  
“Why did you not dance with me tonight with the others? And why were you silent all through dinner?” She took her hand from his, though not in anger. “Why did you seem as though you wished to be anywhere else than in that room with me?”  
“That’s not true.” He took his own hand in his, pressing his thumb into his palm. “I didn’t know how to apologize to you again, and on such a day as this. I knew that I'd ruined things for you and I did try to find you a gift--a way to say I am sorry--but I found nothing; I have nothing.” He took a soft breath and released it. “I felt unworthy and I thought perhaps things would be best if I remained in the background so as to not further ruin your first Solstice Celebration.”  
“But Taran, you are never in the background for me, when will you understand that?” She released the humble dress from her fists, the fabric snapping in finality before it settled against her hips. “I wanted things to go well tonight for Coll and Dallben and dear Gurgi, yes, but I wanted us--you and I-- to enjoy the festivities together too. We've been through so much you and I, and alone, well, the evening meant very little. You are the only true friend I have in all of Prydain. I know no one; I have no one...aside from you. I wanted to share a happy day with the one person I do have. We have not had many happy time I think.”  
“Eilonwy,” Taran stepped toward the girl but he paused. The space between them seemed to stretch on for miles. Still, he reached out and said, “Dance with me.”  
“Do what?” She looked baffled but a smile threatened her lips. It was then he knew that he did have one gift he could give to her.  
“Tonight should be special like you said.” He took her hand in his own, his face splitting into a grin. “What’s more special than an Assistant Pig Keeper and a Princess pausing their bickering long enough for a dance? I daresay nothing quite beats that.”  
He pulled her near to him, closing the distance of the day as he placed her hand on his shoulder before settling his hand on her waist. Her body’s heat against his palm made him forget about the snow storm outside and he only heard the crackle of the fireplace and his own breath. He tried to focus on those two things as she gazed up at him with those glittering blue eyes.  
“Suppose it doesn’t quite feel like dancing without Dallben’s music, does it? But still, it’s very nice...for an Assistant Pig Keeper.” She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Eilonwy felt Taran’s chest rise as he took in a breath, then she felt a buzz as a soft, quiet melody drifted through the room. She realized he was humming; what tune she could not tell. She supposed it was a song he simply made up himself and though without lyrics, she could tell the song was one of warmth; of love; of summer fields and peace. It banished what cold remained in the scullery as the two young souls swayed in the glow of the flames that licked the hearth's edges.  
Taran didn’t know what came over him as he’d begun to hum a silly song that seemed to tumble off his tongue. He only knew that he wanted this night to be magical; special; for Eilonwy. He hoped he was not messing things up this time.


End file.
